Roleplay:A Gate Discovered (COMPLETED!)
This is the third roleplay in teh Maverick Hunter X saga, which takes place after Sigma's Insurrection and Red Alert X. The events are loosly based off of Mega Man X6, and is the first RP in teh saga to allow more users besides Gurahk and Zeke. Plot It is the year 20XX. With the threat of Red Alert subsided, the young Reploid known simply as Axl has been inducted into the Elite group of Maverick Hunters, now under the command of X. However, during a private walk with Alia, X meets a returned nemesis in Vile. When the Maverick Hunters arrive, they discover that X has somehow turned Maverick and is leading eight new Mavericks into a rebellion against Mobius. But is it all what it's really cracked up to be? Who is this strange new robot named "Blues"? And why do these enemy Robot Masters call X "Mega Man"? Users *Gurahk *XxZekeKnightxX *Sonicstar3000 *BlurayOriginals Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Iris the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Spark Man *Magnet Man *Gate the Hedgehog *Vile the Weasel *Dynamo the Cat *Layer the Cat *Blues the Fox *High Max *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Tango *Maddie *Copy-X *Commander Yammark *Rainy Turtloid *Shield Sheldon *Blaze Heatnix *Blizzard Wolfang *Ground Scaravich *Infinity Mijinion *Metal Shark Player *Servbots Roleplay Prologue: Open the Gate-Way 4:29 PM ABEL CITY - PUBLIC PARK (after a day of Maverick missions, X is taking a nice stroll with Alia) X:...... Alia: X... I...have something...for you... X: What is it? Alia: -gives him a Chaosblade similar to Layer's- I...modified Layer's weapon...so you can use it... Call it, the "X-Saber"... It should be compatable with your existing armors... X: Alia....thanks...you've done so much for me... Alia: It's because you deserve it...X... X: How are you able to do this anyway? Alia: Well...I was originally designed as a Reploid Scientist...where I me-- -suddenly shot in the side by a strong precision energy bullet- AAAHH!! X: Alia!! -evil cackling immediately rings afterwards- X: Huh?! Who's there?! ???a: -jumps out of a tree, hovers and crosses his arms, appearing very familiar to X- Did ya miss me, X? Because I miss your hurt face when I break Zero's armor or break your bitch! -laughs- X: Vile?! But how-- ???b: I can answer that.....(walks next to Vile) X: Who are you?! (brandishes his newly-aquired X-Saber) ???b: Why don't you ask your good friend Alia? She has told you about me, has she not? Alia: -groaning in pain, looks at ???b- G-Gate?! Vile: -laughs- Finally! The dumb bitch gets a question right! X: Alia, how do you know him?! Alia: I...I met him...when I worked...as a...Reploid Scientist... Vile: I'm sensin' a love triangle, X! Get her in bed before the other guy does! Hahahahah! X: (growls) What do you want Gate?! Gate: I am here, because you have something that I want.....desperately.... X: (gasps) Alia, run! Alia: -gets up and hobbles off, holding her wound- Vile: ...Normally, I'd kill a fleeing bystander, but my prize is right in front of me... HAHAHAHAHAH! -readies his cannon- X: Huh?! Gate: Fool....Alia wasn't our priority.....you were....Vile, blast him!! Vile: Don't have to tell me twice!!! -blasts X many times with his powerful cannon, laughing maniacally and sadistically as he does so- X: GAAAHH!!!! (falls back, fainting, a large piece of metal & data rolls down onto the ground) Gate: (picks it up and laughs maniaclly) At last! The data of Professor Gerald Robotnik's Maverick Hunter X is mine! Such power....unlimited potential...Sigma, the very thing you were unable to fulfill, I have gained...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Vile: Such power...from such a pussy... He can't use that infinite power effectively... He can't change the world with that mentality... Gate: Nevertheless.....we have what we came for.....throw him into that dark alley where no one will find him, and then call the first eight Robot Masters...we have work to do....(chuckles) Chapter 1: Maverick to the Xtreme Axl: (sighs) Man.....so boring around here.... Zero: That's a bad sign, boy. When it gets boring could mean something big might explode on us any minute. (then the alarm goes off) Nana: Mavericks sighted in the Central Park sector! Repeat, Mavericks sighted in Central Park sector! Axl: Wo-hoo!! Now this is more like it! (grabs his guns and runs off) Zero: Well... Couldn't have said it any sooner... -grabs his Z-Saber and runs out- READY!! Axl: (arrives at Downtown Abel City and starts shooting any enemies he meets) Man, I love a Maverick Shooting Gallery, don't you? Zero: -arrives- Careful, boy. I have a bad feeling about this... -starts slashing at enemies- Axl: Will you stop it with that boy crap?! It's getting old! Zero: -slashes an enemy about to strike Axl- Less talking, more breaking! Axl: (dashing through the city, blasting enemies) (a sudden whistle blows) Axl: Huh? (looks behind him) ?????: Axl.....you're here after all.... Axl: Who are you?! ?????: No memory huh? (brandishes Proto Buster) Then I'll have to jog it! Axl: Do your worst, Maverick! ?????: (fires a powerful Proto Burst) Axl: GAAHH!!!! (flings back a bit) ?????: Hmph....still not strong enough....(teleports off) Axl: Ugh....wait--!! Zero: -dashes up beside Axl- Gah! That one got away! Nice going, boy. -dashes off to destroy more Mavericks- Axl: Who....was that....? (slowly gets up and shoots more Mavericks, when....) WARNING!! WARNING!!! Axl: Huh?! Now what?! -a large being drops down- ???: Misuse of master's android detected! Must seek said android and perpetraitor! Axl: Who's this freak show?! ???: Designation: High Max. Function: Protect master's androids from misuse, only allowing worthy ones to access said androids. Axl: Whatever you say, now time for extermination!! (whips pistols and begins shooting) High Max: -unaffected- You interfer with my search? You must be, or allied with, the perpetraitor! -generates a large and powerful sphere of energy and throws it at Axl- Axl: WHOA!! (barely dodges) How come my guns didn't hurt him? High Max: -jumps and lands in front of Axl, and grabs him by the throat, and lifts him high into the air- GIVE ME THE LOCATION OF DYNAMO!! Axl: Ugh....I...don't know...what you're....talking about.... Zero: -dashes up- Axl! High Max: -immediately notices Zero- Zero! Zero: ...Huh? High Max: This is your ally? Zero: Yes... Doesn't make sense why a Maverick would care... High Max: Maverick? That word is not in my vocabulary. Zero: Then release him. High Max: -lets Axl go on command- I have detected misuse of your brother, I am searching for him. Zero: -sounds uncertain- ...Then...proceed as you were... High Max: -floats off- Axl: (groans)....What was that all about? Zero: I really don't know... Something's up though, something big is up... Axl: Better hurry to base.....I need a check-up from Cinnamon....(My bullets didn't do a thing on that guy.....I wonder....am I the weakest of the group? Is that why I couldn't save Pallette....?)....... Zero: Right... I should check to see if Iris is okay... (I have a brother?! ...Who made me? And what danger of "misuse" is that guy talking about...?) Axl:......(nods) LATER AT BASE..... Cinnamon: (checking on Axl) Axl: GOWWW!!! Hey, that hurts! Cinnamon: S-sorry....but I did say to hold still.....now pleasse stay still this time....(doing some sort of chest therapy) Axl: Mmm....that feels better,... Cinnamon: (smiles) Zero: -leaning against a wall- ...Wonder where Iris ran off to? Nana: Zero, Axl! Report to the control room immediately! It's an emergency! Zero: Roger! -runs up to Nana- Where's the fire? Nana: It.....it's X! Axl: (runs in with Cinnamon) Huh? Zero: WHAT?! NO!! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!! THAT EQUIPMENT MUST'VE GONE HAYWIRE OR SOMETHING...!! That's...that's IMPOSSIBLE!!! -starts quaking fearfully- Nana: (shows a few pictures of what appears to be X leading several Maverick attacks) I wish it were not so...... Axl: Hmm...(looks a bit closely) Zero: -growls- ...Where is he? I'm gonna have a nice, long discussion with him. -clenches his Z-Saber- Axl: You actually think that's really X? Zero: ...It's possible. I've seen that he can... I don't want to believe it... Axl: Zero, I'm a master at disguises....I know what's real and what's not. And believe me when I say: That is not real! That can't be X! Zero: Axl, before you came here, there was a close call. -starts out but stops right next to Axl- Had it actually happened, either I wouldn't be standing here, or you never would've met him... Axl: Zero, I know an imposter when I see one and-- Iris: (runs in) Zero! Axl! Zero: What is it, Iris? Quickly please, I have a pressing issue to take care of. Iris: You'll be happy to know that I've been working on making crystals and guns for you, to help boost your arsenal and chances of victory on missions. I got some help from Alia..... Zero: Hmm... I think I'll be needing them. Iris: For now, I have two for you. This is the Stun Crystal. It will paralyze any enemies you strike it with. And the other I have to give you is the Power Crystal. It will increase your offense and you will be able to charge up your sword. As for Axl, I have made the Ray Gun. It's a rapid-fire weapon, and you can pierce through enemies. Axl: Sweet! Zero: Power...I think I'll be making use of this really soon...thanks Iris... -starts heading out- Nana, give me his location! I'm going after him! -runs out- Iris: Zero, wait! Axl: (sighs) I better go after him before he tries something stupid! (runs off) Iris: But, I--awww.........Alia? Alia: ...Yes...? Iris: Do you think Zero's right? Could X really become Maverick, or could it just be a hoax? Alia: ...He almost did once... I want to believe that it's a hoax...but the possibility is real... Chapter 2: A Fake Indeed Axl: (shooting some Mavericks) Zero! Zero: -rushing his way through- Back off, boy! It doesn't matter if it's the real McCoy or not! He'll tear you up! Leave this to me! Axl: Zero, just listen to me--(sees "X") On second thought, I'd like to order a plate of Headless Imposters, made extra crispy, with a side order of fries and shake!....please. (reloads his guns) Zero: Axl! This is no time for games! -adresses "X"- X... "X": (faces them) Heh.....more target practice, eh? Axl: (takes a close look) Called it.... Zero: -clenches his active Z-Saber, with his Guard Ability equipped- I suppose that walk with Alia didn't go as expected... "X": (axtivates his X-Buster) You made a big mistake, Zero the Hedgehog....COPY ARMOR - ACTIVATE!!!! (changes into a strange new wardrobe/armor) Axl: WHOA!!! Zero: ...You're not X... -strikes a very savage opening stance- You're ruining my friend's name...filth... Axl: Told ya so! Copy-X: I am X! I am perfection! I am power! I am who and what that loser should've been! WATCH!!! (shoots a powerful laser at them) Zero: -parries, thus creating a shield to block the attack- Guess I'll have to pound the truth into your head, Maverick! -switches to the Active Ability and jumps at Copy-X with a rolling slash- HIYYAH!! Copy-X: (barely dodges and shoots from behind) Axl: (shooting with his Ray Gun) Copy-X: GET LOST, TWERP!!! (shooting) ????: (whistles and blocks with a shield) Axl: Huh? You-! ????: I'll hold him off! Go! Axl: (nods and runs for Zero) I hate to say I told you so, but-- Zero: -grunts, obviously angry- And what did I tell you, boy?! Axl: Well, let's go! We gotta make a plan to deal with this clone! Zero: YOU DON'T SAY?! Grr... -pounds the ground with his fist in anger- Hurr! Axl: (sighs) Sometime later.... Gate: My fellow Reploids, the great Maverick Hunter--X the Hedgehog--has quite clearly turned on all of you. He has become Maverick....and yet the full police force--the Maverick Hunters--are doing very little to stop him! They are all incompetant fools that show no heart for any of us. They care little of you.....unlike me. I, Gate, have devised a plan to combat this Maverick! With the help of my eight investigators--and newest assistants, such as Vile and Dynamo--I will ensure the pure destruction of X, only if you put all your faith and resolution in me-- Axl: (shoots the monitor) Man, is this world retarded or what?! Zero: Wait... Damn it, first we have a Maverick X-copy on the loose, Dynamo's finally lost his cool, and Vile's back from the damn grave! How much worse can this get?! Nana: Eight Maverick signatures detected. They're scattered all over the map! Axl: Ya had to ask, didn't ya? Nana: Hmm.....it appears the locations are divided into two separate areas, each one has a strange Reploid at the end, the other has the Investigator.... Zero: Lovely... -sighs- Axl: Well, it looks like we'll need to alternate. One of us takes down the first area, and other cleans house. Nana: It appears Commander Yammark is the closest in the Amazon Zone, with a lumber-cutting factory nearby. Zero: (Pfft, look at you, boy. You're acting all puffed up aren't ya?) ...Right. Iris: Zero, Axl! I have two things that I think should help? Axl: Alright, what are they? Iris: Not what...who. Zero: Hm? Who? (a small green cat and a smaller gray robot appear) ????: Meow! Iris: This is Tango, and Maddie. I made them myself. They can be called at anytime. Tango can be provided as many things, though upgrades will be required, so for now, all she can do is attack enemies by rolling and clawing at them. Maddie can provide useful items to you when most needed, but you must only call her once per area. Axl: Cool idea. Maddie: We here to help! Zero: Heheheh... I guess that's a nice touch... Iris: (blushes) Axl: Let's get going! I'll take care of the fly! Zero, why don't you shut down that factory? Zero: I got the factory and yeah, you can swat the fly. Axl: Let's go get 'em! (teleports out) Nana: Be careful, both of you! Zero: -nods to Nana and teleports out- Chapter 3: Welcome To the Jungle AREA 1 - START!!! ZERO THE HEDGEHOG!!! VS!!! CUT MAN!!!! Zero: -teleports to the lumber factory- Hmph. -starts rushing through, taking down Mavericks along the way- Nana: Zero, do you read me? Zero: I hear you Nana. Nana: The boss of this area is a Reploid from another world. I've done much research on it, and there's about 60 or more others of it's kind. They were presumably remodelled as Reploids by whoever brought these....Robot Masters here in the first place. Zero: I see. Guess we'll be seeing more of these guys later then. Nana: In the intrest of interigation and further analysis, I would suggest neutralizing this....Cut Man....but don't eliminate him. Zero: Roger. WARNING!! WARNING!!! (Cut Man drops down from the ceiling above) Cut Man: So you're the low-life that Mega Man's told to kill every robot, huh? Zero: That's none of your business. -equips his Tranquil Effect crystal- Cut Man: Dr. Gate was right...the Mega Man I know is dead....just like all those poor robots you killed!! I can't forgive you for this! Zero: Sounds like Maverick talk to me. Cut Man: Don't you dare--(fires the head-scissors at him) Zero: -deflects them with Z-Saber- You don't even know what's going on, Maverick. Get that nose of yours out of places where it doesn't belong. Cut Man: Grr.....(flings more Rolling cutters at him) Zero: -deflects and jumps at him, slashing at him- Cut Man: DAHH!!! (hits the wall hard) Ugh....Gate....I'm sorry....(loses consciousness) Zero: -takes him and teleports back to base- Nana: I'd like to do a full scan of him.....Cinnamon, take him to the lab. Cinnamon: Okie-dokie! (carries Cut Man to the lab AREA 1 - CLEAR!!! ---- AREA 2 - START!!! AXL THE FOX!!! VS!!! COMMANDER YAMMARK!!! Axl: (teleports into the jungle) Alia, got anything on this place or whoever I'm trying to kill here? Alia: The area appears to be a heavy rainforest, loaded with vegetation. I'd advise being careful of what might be in both the undergrowth and the canopy. Axl: Got it! (dashes through, shooting Mavericks with his new Ray Gun and dangerous Mechaniloids) Gate said that Yammark was one of these "investigators". What do ya think they're trying to "investigate" exactly? Alia: I honestly have no idea... We're trying to get that information, but Gate is stonewalling us... Axl: Slag! Well just try your best. And see if you can find X! We may need him to take down Gate! (flies through the area, shooting down anyone he comes across) Alia: Will do. Axl: (dashes through teh boss door) WARNING!! WARNING!! (Commander Yammark flies down) Axl: (whistles) A female? And hot? Was not expecting this! Yammark: Save your flattery, kid! I've got my eye on someone else anyway.... Axl: Oh yeah? And who's that? Yammark: Why exactly do you care? Axl:....she's got me there, I guess...what are you trying to do anyway?! Yammark: Figure it out yourself, tabby! Now fight! YAMMAR OPTION!!!! (launches some dragonflies at him) Axl: (starts to shoot her and her flies with his normal pistols) Yammark: KYAAA!!!! (charges in) Axl: Heh! (jumps up and shoots with the Ray Gun) Yammark: NOOO!!!! AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! (is eventually defeated and nearly totally destroyed) Axl: Heh....one down, seven more to go! (teleports out) AREA 2- CLEAR!!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!! ---- Axl: (teleports back) That was just too easy! Guess female Mavericks do make easier targets. No offense. Nana: (sighs) Zero: Hmph. Nice work, boy. Surprised you didn't choke upon seeing tits. Axl: She just barely had any, Zero. So ladies....get anything on our new bud? Nana: It's as the report said.....originally built on the planet Earth, remodelled into a Reploid by.....Gate. Axl: Why am I not surprised? Zero: Regardless, any other information about him or others like him? Nana: They all have special abilities and weapons, and had special personalities, which seemed ahead of their times. Cut Man was one of the first ones made by Dr. Thomas Light. He was originally created as a lumber-cutting robot, but was reprogrammed into a fighting machine by Dr. Albert Wily. From what I can gather, he and others like him were sealed away for a long time until-- Axl: Until Gate found them. But how? Nana: I'm...not quite sure... Zero: Special personalities? Would these affect alignment? Nana: Seeing as how Gate remodelled them and how we just saved them, it doesn't seem to.... Axl: We'll worry about it later. Right now, we gotta figure who to smash next! Zero: Calm down, boy. Enthusiasm is good, but too much leads to broken heads. Axl: And we break those heads! Iris: Zero! Axl! New weaponry! Axl: Sweet! What's this time? Iris: Zero, you get two more crystals. The Wave crystal extends your blade size by 3x and will produce large but slow waves. The Ground Crystal will leave you invulnerable to spikes, attack while dashing, increases your effectivness when wall-climbing, and you won't flinch when taking hits. And as for Axl, you get the Dark Arrow. It's a sort of omninous weapon, but it homes in on enemies, even those hiding or stuck in walls. Axl: Heh....cool. Zero: Hm, interesting. Nana: One of the investigators is at the Central Museum, Ground Scaravich. But another Robot Master has been detected at a nearby construction site.... Zero: I'll squash this bug. See what you can do about that construction site, boy. Axl: Consider it done! Let's roll! (teleports out) Zero: -teleports out- Chapter 4: You're Grounded AREA 1 - START!!! AXL THE FOX!!! VS!!! GUTS MAN!!! Axl: (teleports to the construction site) This place doesn't look too stable....more like a mine...better move fast before I'm ancient history! (begins to move, destroying Mavericks in his way) Strong Mavericks: (begin to throw heavy rocks at him) Axl: WHOA!! (shoots Dark Arrow fire at them) Strong Mavericks: (more resilient and do heavy damage to him) Axl: GAAH!!!! (the platform starts to crumble) Mavericks: (charge at him) Axl: (barely gets out of the way, allowing the enemies to fall to their doom) Man....this is pretty tough....better call for Maddie....(calls Maddie) Maddie: (teleports and opens her "bow"; an E-Can appears, which Axl uses) Good luck, Axl! (teleports off) Axl: Heh...(runs to the boss door) WARNING!! WARNING!! (Guts Man plows through the ground) Axl: Whoa!! Look at this guy! Guts Man: *looks at Axl* ...This'll be over in no-time. Axl: Try me! (grabs the Dark Arrow and shoots at him) Guts Man: OOF! *falls, and gets back up before charging in for a punch* Axl: (jumps up and starts shooting his back) Guts Man: GAAAHH!!! (heavily damaged) Axl: The bigger they are, the harder they fall.... Nana: Axl, bring that one to base for questioning and analysis! Axl: Got it! (teleports him and Guts Man to base) AREA 1 - CLEAR!!! ---- AREA 2 - START!!! ZERO THE HEDGEHOG!!! VS!!! GROUND SCARAVICH!!! Zero: -teleports in- Hmph, what would a museum hold any significant importance? Servbots: (run by, apparently stealing some supplies) Nana: Whatever intentions Gate has with this museum, we have to stop no matter the cost! Zero: Roger. -dashes through, destroying enemies that get in his way- Servbot #33: (stops) EEK!! EVIL TOTEM POLES!!! RUUUUNN!!!!!!! Servbots: (run away) Nana: Zero, look out! Those totem poles are this museum's security system! Zero: On it! -jumps at it and slashes at it, destroying its cannons- Nana: Ground Scaravich is just ahead. Be careful, Zero! Zero: Roger. -dashes onward- WARNING!!! WARNING!! (Ground Scaravich approaches) Ground Scaravich: Heheeh....well, well. If it isn't Mr. Zero! Come to disrupt my treasure hunting, have we? Zero: Treasure hunting or thievery, Maverick? Ground Scaravich: Don't try the wise guy approach, pal! I've got an important job by Gate, and I'm not letting you punks get in the way! Zero: Don't "white-knight" yourself, Maverick. I also have an important job, which brings us to an impass. -readies for a fight- Ground Scaravich: (smirks and starts chucking rocks at him) Zero: -breaks them with ease with Z-Saber, and equips himself with his Power Ability- Pebbles? Really? Ground Scaravich: (throws larger boulders at him) Zero: -deflects them with Z-Saber and counters with a surprise shot from his Z-Buster- C'mon, Maverick! -dashes to slash at him- Ground Scaravich: (grabs and goes to throw a powerful boulder) LET'S SEE YOU DODGE THIS!!! Zero: -stabs the boulder with his Z-Saber, buckling his knees to get a firm hold- Don't have to. -delivers a strong overhead slam to him- But you do! Ground Scaravich: Awww, slaaa--(beaten down and seems dead) Zero: -deactivates his Z-Saber- Hmph. Done here. -teleports out- AREA 2 - CLEAR!!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!! Chapter 5: Layers of Vengeance Axl: The bigger they are.... Zero: The harder they fall...we get that, point? Boy? Axl: Stop it with that boy stuff! Iris: I've made more gear for you! Zero: Oh? Iris: Axl, this is the Blast Launcher. It shoots grenades. They'll bounce off for a few moments, then detonate. And Zero, I have one crystal this time. The Rise Crystal, which enhances your aerial combat capabilities. Now you can attack while jumping, your dashing attacks are stronger, and you may do it in any direction. Axl: A big one, I'd say.... Zero: Whoa, that's something else... (just then, the alarm goes off) Tango: RAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Nana: Intruder detected in the North gate! Axl: We're on it! (dashes off) Zero: Don't get yourself killed, boy! -dashes after Axl- A couple minutes later.... 9:14 PM - MAVERICK HUNTER HQ - NORTH GATE Axl: Hmm....where's the intruder...? ????: Right here, Maverick! (jumps down and kicks him) Axl: AAAH!! Zero: Axl! -activates Z-Saber and dashes up- (the intruder is revealed to be Layer) Layer: Stay out of this, Zero! This is between me and him! Axl: Whoa whoa whoa! Back up! I don't even know who you are! Layer; My name is Layer the Cat. You killed my sister....prepare to die! Axl: Sister? Zero: Says the whore that had Dynamo do her, RIGHT AT HER WAKE! If Reploid spirits could see the living, she would be disgusted with you! Axl: Wait! You're Pallette's sister?! Layer: Yes! And because of you, the sweet lovable sister I once had.....she's dead! I won't forgive you for this! (brandishes a Chaosblade and activates it) Iris: Hey! Is that...? Zero: Hmph! Time for a history lesson! -inserts his Ground Ability crystal and gets into a fighting stance- Layer: I don't have time for you....(inserts a similar looking crystal into her Chaosblade and charges at Axl) Axl: (jumps up and shoots his Dark Arrow projectiles) Layer: (deflecting them, then jumps up and slashes) Axl: UGH!! WHOA!!! That is one tough skank! Zero: -quickly jumps past Axl, following Layer's attack with his own- You're the traitor and you expect me to play nice? I don't think so! Layer: Grr!! (slashing with great power and speed) Zero: -blocking, being unmoved by her attacks and uses rage-induced aggressive strikes, breaking down her defense- Axl: (fires his Blast Launcher at Layer, which causes heavy damage) Layer: GUYAAA!!! (falls down on her knees) Zero: -points Z-Saber at her throat- I'll be nice, and let you see your sister again...so she can scold you on your atrocious, traitorous bullcrap! I'd believe a punk kid like Axl before I'd believe a whore like you. Prepare to give your account to her! Traitors must be met with execution! -about to deliver the final blow- (a large buster shot is fired right at Zero) Zero: GAAH!! -legs aren't shaken from position, but upper body falls over and pushes himself back up- Who did that?! -makes blade pointed at Layer again, and brandishes his Z-Buster- Copy-X: (fires again) Now isn't it a good waste of hot ass? Axl: You again!! Zero: -ducks under the attack- A waste the world can afford, filth. -blasts at Copy-X several times- Copy-X: (barely dodges, but escapes) Axl: Dammit! Layer: (teleports away) You won't live next time, Maverick! I will avenge my sister's death, one way or another!! Axl:.....Pallette.....(tears start to form in his eyes and fall) Zero: Damn it all! -retracts his Z-Buster and looks at Axl- ...I meant what I said, that I'd believe a punk kid from Red Alert before I'd believe a Maverick whore. Axl: No....she's right....I let Pallette die....I was too weak......I couldn't save her.....(starts to break down and cry) IT'S NOT FAIR!!! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE I LIKED ON RED ALERT!!! AND SHE'S GONE!!!! I COULD'VE SPENT MORE TIME WITH HER!!! I COULD'VE STOPPED HER FROM DYING!!! I COULD'VE EVEN MADE LO-- Zero: Axl, there's no use crying over spilled milk. You did what you did, and you can't change that. What happened, happened. I don't think she'd like it if she saw you like this. -deactivates and puts his Z-Saber away, and puts a hand on his shoulder- Who really killed her, Axl? Axl:.....His name (sniffs)....was Vile..... Zero: No wonder... Vile is a war machine. ...Colonel found out about the murder, and had Vile arrested and slated for execution... But Sigma had other ideas... X eventually took Vile down, but now...he's back from the grave... Nobody would expect you to be able to defeat Vile, not even I would, he tosses me aside... Axl: Yeah.....I heard about that....Red and Sigma hated each other....why, I dunno.... Zero: It didn't make sense to me either... Then again, Sigma going Maverick might've changed things... Axl:.... Nana: Zero, Axl! We found another Robot Master! He's hiding in a Waste Management plant. It's directly above the Magma Cavern, where Blaze Heatnix is! Zero: C'mon Axl. Take the easier guy at that plant, I'll take on the volcano. -pats his shoulder- Axl:....(nods) Let's roll! (teleports off) Zero: -teleports off as well- Chapter 6: Burn Up the Light AREA 1 - START!!! AXL THE FOX!!! VS!!! FIRE MAN!!!! Axl: (teleports to the plant and starts blowing stuff up with the Blast Launcher) Yup! I'm feeling muuuuuch better now! Sniper Joe Units: (starts to shoot at Axl) Axl: (firing more grenades) Nana: Axl, be careful how you use it! Remember where you are! Things can get volitile here very quickly! Axl: I gotcha! (dashes through and gets through the boss door) WARNING!! WARNING!! (Fire Man blazes from teh roof) Fire Man: FIIIIRREE!!! BURN!! BURN!! My justice burns hotly! Evil beware! Axl: Well....at least he doesn't seem Maverick.... Alia: But he still seems psychotic. Watch yourself! Fire Man: FIIIIIIIIRREEE!!!!!!!!! (hands turn into armcannons and shoots flamethrowers at him) Axl: (barely dodges) Using Blast Launcher will only get me toasted too....back to basics I suppose...(shoots Fire Man with his normal pistols) Fire Man: UGH!! BURN!!! BURN EVERYTHING!!! EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!!! (shoots flame towers) Axl: Sheesh! What a hothead! (still shooting) Fire Man: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shooting more) Axl: (consumed by flames) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fire Man: Yaaa-howw!!!! The flames of justice engulf all evil within this world! Axl: Ugh.....can't....give up.....(gets up and shoots Ray Gun fire at him) Fire Man: GUAAAA!!!! (taken down easily) Axl: Ugh...(falls down and barely able to take him and Fire Man back to base) Cinnamon: Axl!! Axl: (coughs) I'm alright....kinda..... Cinnamon: (goes to heal both him and Fire Man) Nana: (sighs) AREA 1 - CLEAR!!!!! ---- AREA 2 - START!!!! ZERO THE HEDGEHOG!!!! VS!!!! BLAZE HEATNIX!!!! Zero: -teleports in- Mission commencing. -arms himself with the Rise Ability and dashes off- Servbots: (digging for treasure nearby) Servbot #40: Oh look! A girly-looking guy! Zero: -grumbles as he passes by- I hate it when this happens... Iris: Awww, they're so cute! (just then, Zero hears some rumbling going on) Zero: What now?! (a sort of red circular Mechaniloid appears) Servbot #41: EEK!!! IT'S A GIANT DONUT!!!! Zero: ...Wow. Just wow. -jumps at it and starts slashing at it- Mechaniloid: (shooting lasers all over the place) Servbots: (panicking like no tomorrow) Zero: -air dashing in multiple directions to get slashes off on it- Mechniloid: (getting damaged, but not by a whole lot it seems) Zero: Damn! -switches Ability crystals to the Power Ability and starts combining slashing and shooting with Z-Buster- Mechaniloid: (destroyed and crashes into a wall, revealing the boss door) Zero: Well that was simple enough. -retracts Z-Buster and replaces Power Ability for Active Ability, then dashes through the door- WARNING!! WARNING!! (Blaze Heatnix flies down) Blaze Heatnix: (laughs) Well at last, a worthy challenger for me! Zero: Blaze Heatnix, I presume? -inserts his Wave Effect crystal- Blaze Heatnix; You bet! And now, you'll be toast, my friend! (shoots fire from his beak) Zero: -jumps out of the way and slashes at him, sending out waves of energy at him- Blaze Heatnix: (squawks) Zero: Hmph! -jumps at him and performs a rolling slash at him- Blaze Heatnix: Now this is a real fight! (shoots more purple fire from his hands and beak) Zero: -counters by slashing waves at him, then slashes at him again- Blaze Heatnix: AAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!! (starts to get wasted) Ugh.... Zero: -jumps and performs another rolling slash on him- HIIYAAH!! Blaze Heatnix: GAWWW!!!! (finished) Zero: That's another down. -teleports out- AREA 2 - CLEAR!!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!! ---- Axl: Phew! That was a close one! Zero: They posed more of a challenge this time...interesting... Axl: And it may get harder from here on out..... Zero: Up for the challenge? Axl: You bet! Zero: ...That Copy-X might be just a copy, but that doesn't mean he isn't powerful like our X... Axl, neither of us can defeat him alone. We'd die trying first. Axl: When we smash those other investigators, we'll find the real X! I think he's the only one that stands a chance. Zero: He might have the hardest time, because he'd be essentially trying to defeat himself. Can you even begin to think about how you can defeat your own evil clone? Axl: He may be like X, but as far as I can tell, he lacks X's potential, armors, and undying will to help and fight! That fake just wants to kill and be strong. I can see it's got more flaws than it thinks. Zero: Don't be so certain. Gate is reknowned for the advanced Reploids he creates. Some even think that he isn't a true Helperoid because his superior intellect and ability. Alia: He's right, Axl... Gate's abilities are not to be taken lightly... Axl: Even so-- Iris: Zero....I...I ran out of crystals to make weapons for you.....I'm sorry.... Zero: It's okay, Iris. Anyway, we have no idea how Gate managed to do this, so we must assume that this copy can potentially be just as strong as X is, and if he is weaker, then we can enjoy that fact when we learn about it. Iris: Axl....I made a new weapon for you though. The Cool Gattler. It is a strong gattling gun, but it takes a lot of ammo and energy, so use it sparingly and wisely. Axl: I gotcha. Any new places? Nana: Yes. The Antarctic Weather stations have been taken over by one Robot Master and one investigator: Ice Man and Blizzard Wolfang, respecively. Axl: Leave Blizz to me! (teleports out) Zero: Well then, let's get moving shall we? -teleports out- Chapter 7: Hell Frozen Over AREA 1 - START!!! ZERO THE HEDGEHOG!!!! VS!!!! ICE MAN!!!! Zero: -teleports in- I'm in. -dashes off to destroy enemies- Servbots: (playing in the snow nearby) Nana: Zero, you're coming to a tricky and tough crevice! I suggest using Tango to get across. Zero: Right... -calls in Tango- Tango: Meow! (turns into a sort of hoverboard; called Tango Jet) Zero: -mounts it- Tango" Rawr!! (jets off and around some enemies) Zero: -equips the Sonic Effect crystal and slashes waves of energy at enemies that got too close- Tango: MEOW!!!! Nana: Dead end, nearby! Zero: -equips his Ground Ability crystal and jumps off of Tango toward the wall, lands on it and stabs Z-Saber into it to maintain position- Which way, Nana? Tango: (teleports off) Nana: Southeast. 2.5 miles. Watch yourself. According to Fire Man, Ice Man is resilient to fire and heat. Zero: Nana, I'm on a damn wall. Do I need to climb to the top or drop to the bottom? Nana: Head down. You should see the doorway from your location. Zero: Got it. -slides down the wall to find the doorway and jumps through it- WARNING!! WARNING!!! (Ice Man appears from some ice) Zero: -speaking with sarcasm- What a chilling enterence. Ice Man: Ready soldier? Zero: -switches abilities to the Power Ability- Are you ready, tiny icicle? Ice Man: Born ready! Zero: Hmph! -dashes and slashes at him- Ice Man: *slides back a bit and shoots Ice Slashes at him* Zero: -breaks them by slashing them and shoots at him using his Z-Buster- Ice Man: *slides under them* Zero: -hammers him with a charged slash- HIYAAH!! Ice Man: *flies back into the wall* Zero: Hmph. -shoots at him with Z-Buster for the finish- Ice Man: *fires a few slashes as an attempt to block* Zero: -shoots more, attempting to outshoot him- Ice Man: *takes a second to come up with a plan* Zero: -doesn't give him the time and jumps at him, to hammer him with another charged slash- Ice Man: (out cold) Zero: Hmph, I'm done here. -teleports out- Ice Man: (teleported with him) AREA 1 - CLEAR!!!! ---- AREA 2 - START!!! AXL THE FOX!!! VS!!! BLIZZARD WOLFANG!!! Axl: (teleports to a snowy region) Looks like the blizzard's started....better get moving! Nana: Axl, I detect large snowballs coming forth. Be careful! Axl: Aren't I always careful, Nana? Nana: Ask again when I come up with a honest answer that isn't a bias comment against you. Axl: (rolls his eyes and continues his way, destroying he enemies in his way) Servbots: (sliding) WHEEE!!! Axl:....huh?! (sees some giant snowballs rolling down) YIKES!! (clings onto a wall to avoid getting hit) Nana: I did warn you.... Axl: (sighs) Iris: Axl, I've just installed a sort of flamethrower into Tango. She may be able to help you.... Axl: Gotcha! That is if I can-- Velguarders: (bark loud and start chasing him) Axl: Uh oh....(starts to run off until...) Servbots: (slide to the botton in f4ront of the wolves) Velguarders: Urrgh?! Grr..... Servbot #4: Uh oh... Servbot #3: BAD DOGGIES!!! RUUUN!!!! (the Velguarders start to chase the Servbots instead of him) Axl: (shrugs) Works for me....(walks in the boss door) WARNING!! WARNING!!! (Blizzard Wolfang appears from the snow) Axl: Ugh, this must be my day for dogs! Blizzard Wolfang: You must be the Maverick Hunter, Axl... Axl: The one and only. And you're Wolfang, guy that got people killed when he thought he could take out a bunch of Mavericks. Blizzard Wolfang: You are one to talk....from what I hear, you allowed an innocent navigator die to kill one Maverick.... Axl: SHut up!! Blizzard Wolfang: Don't think bad of me. I was signed with my master, Gate, to undo the sins I have done. Now....FIGHT!! Axl: (starts shooting with his Cool Gattler) Blizzard Wolfang: (takingh loads of damage) Axl: (eventually stops after losing half his ammo) Blizzard Wolfang: Ugh....(begins to shoot Ice Bursts) Axl: (taking a bit of damage before getting out his Axl Bullets and shooting at his knees) Blizzard WOlfang: GUHH!! (falls down) Axl: (calls in for Tango) Tango: Meow! (back opens up and unveils a flamethrower) Blizzard Wolfang: Oh slag...! Axl: TANgo BURN!!!! Tango: (shoots the flamethrower, literally toasting Wolfang) Axl: Man....now I'm in the mood for grilled cheese....(teleports pout with Tango) AREA 2 - CLEAR!!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!! Chapter 8: Can't Fight the Blues Cut Man: I don't know anything about Dr. Gate, I swear! Axl: Sure ya don't.... Cut Man: I'm serious! Zero: It's obvious you work for him. -points Z-Buster at Cut Man- Start talking. Cut Man: H-h-he said....that Mega Man....was evil/....and didn't care about me or my brothers anymore...we were great friends, but now..... Axl: I'm listening..... Cut Man: Dr. Gate reactivated and remodelled me and my brothers....and he said that you were Mega Man's army....that wanted to rule the world.....so we tried our best to stop you guys..... Axl: (facepalms) Zero: -sighs, annoyed- Cut Man: What? Zero: "Mega Man" does not exist here. Cut Man: Huh?! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Private Pages Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics